


Cuddle Me Like One of Your Plush Animals

by JustALittleProblem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALittleProblem/pseuds/JustALittleProblem
Summary: Jeno is totally not jealous of this stuffed dog. He really isn't!





	Cuddle Me Like One of Your Plush Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video

It’s strange, Jeno thinks. There’s an odd feeling bubbling up in his stomach as Jaemin clutches the plush, and it’s strange. 

 

“I’m gonna hug this when I sleep,” Jaemin announces, and the feeling increases tenfold. He feels his expression sour without his permission, but he’s able to pass it off as a scrutinizing look at the last second. He crosses his arms and hums, but even if he can fool himself, he can’t fool Jaemin. 

 

“It won’t even last a month,” he hears himself respond. Jaemin pulls a face too, a mix between disappointment and concern. Not that Jeno is looking close enough to tell, no, not at all. He shifts his eyes the next moment, focusing instead on the plush in Jaemin’s hands. “I’ll buy it for you.” 

 

It’s a good enough distraction, he thinks as he takes the plush. The plastic crinkles in his hands, and he squishes the dog inside for good measure. Its face flattens out, though its expression stays the same. Overall, it’s not that cute. Jeno thinks he could fight it with his eye-smile. The dog stares mockingly back, displaying its own eye-smile. Jeno wants to throw it back into the display.  

 

“Are you OK?” Renjun’s voice startles Jeno out of his mini-staring contest. He looks around and sees no Jaemin, but Donghyuck is standing right there. Jeno really doesn’t like the look on his face. 

 

“Yea, he’s fine. He’s just busy fighting this dog for Jaemin.” Donghyuck never fails to deliver, not that Jeno has ever had any doubts about that. And anyways, he’s not fighting the dog. The dog isn’t even as cute as he is, so he doesn’t know why it’s even trying. When Donghyuck’s shit-eating grin spreads impossibly wider across his face, Jeno realises that he’s fucked up and said everything out loud. 

 

“Jeno,” it’s Renjun’s voice, but he sounds uncharacteristically worried. “Are you really getting jealous over this dog?” 

 

Jeno makes a vague choking noise in the back of his throat in response, and really, that’s the million dollar question. Is he really jealous of this dog? This cute, fluffy dog with a constant eye-smile that Jaemin wants even though he already has Jeno to cuddle and- 

 

“Ok, calm down Jeno. I can literally hear you thinking from here.” Donghyuck’s previously teasing expression is gone, but he still looks amused. “I’m sure the dog won’t be able to replace you. The cameras were rolling, right? You know how he is.” 

 

_ Yes _ , Jeno wants to say,  _ I do know how he is _ . Instead, what comes out is the question that burns the tip of his tongue. “Is this dog cuter than me?” He knows that his life was a mistake as soon as the words leave his mouth. Donghyuck looks like he’s about to keel over with laughter while Renjun has given up on pretenses and is already literally on the floor, choking over his own giggles. He waits patiently for them both to calm down, hiding his frown behind the stuffed animal. 

 

“No, Jeno,” Renjun says, breathless from all the laughter. “You’re much cuter than the stuffed animal. Why don’t you ask Jaemin?” Suddenly Jaemin is right beside him like he was there the whole time and  _ oh,  _ Jeno thinks, mortified,  _ he’s actually been there the whole time _ . He has an amused little smirk on his face, and Jeno is very acutely aware of the red that’s starting to take over his face. 

 

“No, I supposed the dog is not cuter than you.” Jaemin takes the dog from Jeno’s hands and hums. “I guess I don’t have a choice then. I’m going to buy you this dog.” Jeno gawks as he heads to the counter, dog held carefully in his arms.

 

“Jaemin, wait!!” 

 

“Nope, you’re too cute. This dog is cute too. You two can match, he’ll be your son. Say hi to Mom, son!” 

 

“I don’t want the dog! Why do I have to be Mom?” 

 

~

 

Later, when Jeno is cuddling up to Jaemin on the couch and hugging the plush, he totally pretends he isn’t the happiest he’s ever been. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing! I post more (and shorter things) on my [tumblr](%E2%80%9Cjeno-the-reindeer.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D), come find me!


End file.
